I Carry Your Heart With Me
by OnyxOfTheMoon
Summary: Short one-shot,SS/HG, poem by E.E.Cummings


**Hello readers!**

**I've been food poisoned, so I get to laze about at home all day, therefore I have plenty of time to write. I have so many favourite pairings in HP, like Snape/Lily, Snape/Hermione and Remus/Tonks, so today I'm going to have a go at Snape/Hermione – just because I can. This is my second fic ever, so don't expect it to be too good, I'm quite young and still starting out here. But I hope you like it anyway. **

**Completely AU, Dumbledore lives!**

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and all its characters belong to JK. Rowling, this particular fanfic belongs to me and the poem belongs to E.E. Cummings.**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

It was a peaceful day at Hogwarts, the school year had just ended and all the students had left. The sun was temporarily covered by one of the puffy white clouds in the beautiful, blue sky.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was sitting in his office sucking on a lemon drop and reading his new book, '_Wrackspurts, Nargles And Other Fascinating Creatures' by Luna Scamander_. His wife, Minerva, was currently in the staffroom having an end of year tea-party with all of the Hogwarts Staff. Well, almost all of them.

Under a large tree by the lake, the potions master Severus Snape, and his wife the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Hermione Snape (nee Granger) were relaxing whilst watching the clouds – Hermione with her back against Severus' chest and Severus with his arms around her waist, rubbing her now quite prominent baby bump. Hermione had her arms reached back and was running her hands through Severus' hair.

"You know Sev, we really haven't talked about what we're going to name him" Hermione pointed out. And the truth was, they really hadn't, the moment Severus had heard the news that he was going to be a father, he had gotten very emotional and had cried tears of joy onto his lovely wife's blouse. Ever since he had thrown himself into research on what kind of potions would be beneficial to a baby and how he could improve them. But not once had they ever discussed what they were going to _name_ the child.

"And how, pray tell, do you know that it will be a _him_?" Severus asked her. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't know for sure, but I still bet it's a boy" she said in her know-it-all tone. Severus raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Well I believe it will be a girl" he countered. They playfully bantered back and forth a few times before Hermione finally said, "Alright, alright, it'll be a girl then!" she laughed before kissing her husband on the nose. "I bet she'll be a Daddy's girl" she then added thoughtfully.

Severus smirked, "And if any boys dare look at her the wrong way, I shall use their spleens as ingredients for my potions" he drawled, earning himself a playful swat on the shoulder from his wife and a scolding cry of "Severus Snape!"

"Now back on topic, I believe you wanted to discuss the child's name?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow. Hermione nodded "Yes, I was thinking for a boy... maybe Seth Lucius?" she suggested.

Severus smiled, he only ever smiled around Hermione and sometimes Minerva. "A fine name indeed" he agreed. "For a girl then, perhaps Rosemary Minerva?" he suggested thoughtfully.

"Agreed. So we've finally decided on names" Hermione breathed, relieved. The couple still hadn't moved from their positions under the tree, and Severus was still rubbing Hermione's belly.

Severus watched as his love yawned, looking sleepier by the second. She managed to snuggle even further into his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. "You're beautiful, my love" he murmured softly.

While he was still biting and sarcastic to everyone else, when it came to Hermione, Severus was romantic and gentle. "Perhaps some poetry will help you relax?" he added.

So he began to recite a very fitting poem to his beloved as she lay in his arms by the lake.

"_I carry your heart with me; I carry it in my heart._

_I am never without it; anywhere I go, you go my dear,_

_And whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling. _

_I fear no fate; for you are my fate, my sweet._

_I want no world, for beautiful you are my world, my true._

_And it's you are whatever a moon has always meant, _

_And whatever a sun will always sing is you._

_Here is the deepest secret nobody knows; _

_Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud_

_And the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than the soul can hope_

_Or mind can hide._

_And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart._

_I carry your heart; I carry it in my heart."_

"Sweet dreams my sweet" Severus Snape spoke softly into his love's hair as she was claimed by peaceful slumber.


End file.
